Hand Holding and Baby Photos
by Ilovemypinksunglasses
Summary: When something life changing happens to Kurt and Blaine it turns their lives upside down. Will they be a stronger couple by the end or will they crash and burn? Contains Mpreg and this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

My first ever Story :D If you review I'll give you a cyber hug!

Contains Mpreg, so if you don't like, don't read.

The plus sign. That damn plus sign that changes his life. Well his life, Blaine's life, his Dad's life and not forgetting the plus sign's little life that was growing inside of him.

How would he tell Blaine? His Dad?

What if they reacted badly?

So many questions, and only 9 months to sort it all out. That is, if he chose not get an abortion. Was that the right choice? Should he even tell Blaine?

**-Klaine-**

Chew. Pop. Chew. Pop. Chew. The sound of the receptionist chewing on her gum as she didn't care about her work was distracting Kurt as he tried to fill out the final form.

'Just get it over and done with, and then you'll never be worried about this again'

Kurt thought to himself as he absent-mindedly doodled on the paper. He couldn't believe he was actually here, actually getting an abortion.

Then I small vibration in his pocket woke him back up into reality.

'Hi Kurt, U busy? Just got out of Warblers practice and missing you - Blaine 3'

A small smile crept its way onto Kurt's face as thought about his amazing boyfriend, his boyfriend who loved him. His boyfriend he had a future with? His boyfriend he could raise a child with?

Kurt's eyes swept around the room, he was one of the few people there, there were 2 teenage girls there, one just finishing her pile of forms the other texting on her phone as she waited but both was alone, they both probably didn't have the support he did. Blaine would love him and care for him. Dad and his new family, Finn and Carol, they would support him, they always did. He wasn't alone; he didn't need to resort to their measures.

He left the forms on the table and walked out, texting Blaine back. He smiled as he thought about that little baby. The little baby, their little baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far :)

Oh boy, today was going to be tough. Today was the day that he would tell Blaine that he was going to be a father.

He had made the 1 and a half hour journey to Dalton and he had to do was open a door, then nothing stood in between him and telling Blaine that he was going to be a baby-daddy.

So, with all the confidence he could muster, he opened the door and took 3 bold steps inside the Warbler's choir room.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine said grinning like a Cheshire cat, as he walked over and gave Kurt a quick peck on the forehead.

Seeing Blaine so happy made Kurt feel so guilty, he didn't want to take away Blaine's youth and replace or with his baby worries.

"Hi Blaine, can I talk to you, in private?" Kurt asked Blaine followed his instructions; he grabbed his bag and followed him outside the Choir room and into the empty hall.

"Listen, Blaine, remember last month when your mother was in London visiting your brother and I stayed over and we...you know" Kurt said shyly.

Blaine smiled remembering that magical Friday night.

"Well Blaine, I'm...I'm" Kurt was tearing up and he couldn't hold it down for much longer, but he inhaled deeply and said with all the strength he could "I'm pregnant".

Blaine just stood there. He just stared into space, his world just froze.

He was going to be a dad, a father, a daddy, a papa, a baby-daddy.

Fatherhood, family and future plagued his mind, his life was changed forever.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up at him with his beautiful glaze eyes looking for support.

Blaine took a sharp breath and pushed his thoughts away for a minute and embraced Kurt.

"It's gonna be okay" he said as Kurt sobbed on to his blazer, "I'll make it okay."

**-Klaine-**

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up on Kurt's bed. After hours of talking about their options, they still didn't know what they were going to do. All

Blaine knew was that Kurt had tried to get an abortion, but He couldn't go through with it.

Blaine felt incredibly guilty for that, he couldn't imagine what Kurt was going through, all alone, but now he was determined to make sure he wasn't alone.

Tomorrow they were telling Kurt's dad. Kurt wanted to tell people straight away; he didn't want people finding out on their own, that would just make them mad. If that went well they would tell Carol, Finn and the rest of the New Directions.

"Kurt, if they're your friends they will help you" Kurt tried to reassure himself, "Especially Quinn, she had been through this".

Kurt began to remember that evening at Regionals when Quinn went into labour, then the fact that she gave Beth up for adoption.

Adoption, Kurt hadn't really thought about adoption. But he 9 months of thinking left.

But it would all work out in the end, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine and Kurt could feel the tension rise as the they entered the Hummel-Hudson residence.

Burt was in the kitchen making Friday night dinner, Carol was still working and Kurt assumed Finn was at Quinn's house.

"Hey Dad" Kurt said with a hint of terror in his voice.

"Hey Kurt, Carol and Finn are busy to night so it's looks like it's just going to be me and you..." then he noticed Blaine leering by the door, "and

Blaine" he said failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

This was Kurt's moment to strike, He just wanted to tell his Dad and cut the chord.

"Listen Dad, I'm...We're...Me and Blaine...are just going to go to my room for a bit." he chickened out.

-Klaine-

"Kurt, you keep to calm down, breath." said Blaine in his ever-so-dapper caring voice.

"9 months early for the breathing exercises Blaine." Kurt snapped Kurt dryly as he was stress pacing across his room.

"We don't have to tell him now. Can't we wait? I'm scared he might react badly." Kurt mumbled, he was so scared and talking so quickly he was starting to make no sense.

"Kurt, your Father loves you, he'll support you. And even if he didn't..." Blaine to a particularly harsh breath, "I'll be there and I'll love you and this baby with my all, no matter what", Blaine finished, stood up and embraced Kurt. The two boys stayed silent for a while.

The creek of the door was all that could be heard on the house as Burt entered his Son's bedroom.

"Please tell me what I just heard isn't true" Burt just stood there, shocked.

-Klaine-

There was shouting, Blaine could remember that, Kurt shouted, Blaine shouted and Burt shouted. The hour is shouting was just one fuzzy memory stuck in Blaine's head.

But whatever happened, here they were now, sitting in Blaine's car, Kurt looking paler than he had ever done before and Blaine with huge bags under his eyes.

"Blaine, what are we gonna do?" Kurt asked desperately, the last hint of hope he had in his eyes.

"Let's go to my mom's, she'll help." Blaine answered.

"Blaine have you told her, about..." Kurt inquired but was cut off by

Blaine. "No, I haven't told her anything about the baby, yet but I want to tell her and soon." Blaine could see Kurt flinch as he said the word baby, and he understood why, it was all happening so fast, it didn't really seem real before now.

But real or not, Blaine drove the 2 and a quarter hours to his mom's house, in silence, Kurt was dead asleep in the passenger seat beside him.

Kurt immediately woke up as Blaine put the brakes on. Kurt woke up in near pitch black the only little coming from the '23:12'. They both stayed there for a minute, too tired to do much else, no voice but the sound of rain on the car roof.

"Come on, I'll take your bags out of the car." Blaine said breaking the silence. He did what he promised and met Kurt at the front door, 2 bags in hand.

Is was then Blaine remembered he no longer had a key, so he began to knock on the door, knowing his Mom would kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, my Internet hasn't been working propery.**

Andrea Anderson heard a noise in the night. And against her usual will, she went downstairs to find the source. So in a pink night gown she dissents the stairs, only to find her son and the boy she assumed to be her Son's boyfriend waiting at the door

"Blaine do know wha..." In the middle of her scolding Blaine interrupted her. "Mom, Kurt got kicked out of his house, can he stay here for a couple days?" Blaine asked dryly. "Yeah, sure, come right in boys its raining." she said trying to sound sympathetic.

Blaine led Kurt upstairs to his room and put the bags at the foot of his bed. "Wow Blaine your room is huge." Kurt said as he sat on the queen sized bed, he looked exhausted. "Kurt lay down; I'll help you unpack tomorrow."

Kurt fought through his bag to try and find some pyjamas, and when he finally did he climbed in the bed but he didn't fall asleep; he just laid there and thought about his future, his mother was dead and his father had disowned him - which meant he had lost his new stepmother and stepbrother. Then his train of thought was interrupted by Blaine cuddled up in the bed with him.

"Night Kurt" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he gently removed his arm from around Kurt.

"Night Blaine, sorry I got you in this situation with me"

"Kurt if anyone should be sorry it's me, now get some rested, it has been a very stressful day and stress isn't good for...you know" Both the boys slowly drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**-Klaine-**

Andrea couldn't sleep. Something lurking in the back of her mind was stopping her from getting a nights knew it was something to do with Blaine and Kurt, she needed to talk to them, then she could get her night's the mean time a sleeping pill would do the trick so she made the small journey downstairs to the kitchen - only to find Blaine, just sitting there.

"Blaine, Honey what are you still doing up?" she asked

"Sorry if I disturbed you, I just couldn't sleep" He said the words with an emotion she had never heard Blaine use before; Andrea was worried for her baby boy.

"Honey, why is Kurt here? Why did he get kicked out?" She asked bluntly

"Mom" he took a harsh breath "Kurt's a carrier". Andrea thought for a moment. A carrier was a male with the ability to get pregna... Andrea knew what her son meant.

"Kurt's pregnant?" She half-shouted, she didn't want to wake Kurt or start a commotion with the neighbours. Blaine could only nod furiously before he started weeping.

"Mom I'm sorry, please don't kick me out, please don't be mad" he said in between sobs.

"Of course I'm mad!" She said hugging her son closely "But I'm not going to kick you out Blaine, I'm just disappointed, how could you be so stupid?"

"It's not...We didn't have unprotected sex - we just figured it broke"

"Blaine, have you and Kurt thought about...the options?"

"Sort of" he explained "He tried getting an abortion but he couldn't go through with it, we tried talking but we didn't come up with a solution"

"Honey, go try and get some rest, we'll talk in the morning" she said with a calm voice hiding her anger.

As stood as Blaine ascended the stairs Andrea started to cry. Her baby boy was going to be father; he was going to have his own baby. She was going to have a biological Grandchild no matter what the boys decided to do.

**-Klaine-**

Blaine has a very strange dream that night. He dreams that he's sitting under a tree in the middle a random field.

But he's not alone; in his arms is a little soft bundle. A little baby. His little baby.

He is rocking it slowly to sleep and whispering to it "I won't let anyone take you away from me" and starts singing lullabies.

But that blissful dream is snatched away he hears Kurt run to the bathroom to throw up.

Blaine isn't one for sick, but he bends down and starts to rub circles on

Kurt's back as he vomits in the toilet.

"Morning sickness is a bitch" Kurt mumbles to himself as he gets up from the floor and starts to rinse his mouth.

"Have you had morning sickness before?" Blaine asked

"Yeah but only every morning, noon, night and every class and glee club practice." Kurt says sarcastically, hormones are bitches too.

"Kurt, I told my mom last night." Blaine announces.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't kick me out, so good news there, she said she was disappointed but I think she'll support us, she wants to discuss the options with us."

"Good, because we need to talk about...that."

"To be honest Kurt, I don't see why we can't make it work, I love you and I'll love this baby just as much"

"Blaine this isn't the time."

"Why not Kurt? It's never really gonna be the time to discuss our and our child's future."

"Fine Blaine, I'll tell you what I think; I think we're too young and that our futures are too bright to be tied down with a child." Kurt said that so bluntly to made Blaine gasp.

"Are you saying you don't love that baby?"

"I do but I'm thinking logically, how will we get enough money? We will get to go to college? I'm just thinking about what's best for the baby"

Blaine knew Kurt was right, but he already felt something like love for that little baby. Then all Blaine could think about was crying and by the look of it so was Kurt, so we both started crying and hugged each other.

Blaine took one of his hands from Kurt's back and dared to place it onKurt's stomach.

"I think you're already getting a bump." Blaine knew that was a stupid thing to say as soon as he said it; but to Blaine's surprise Kurt actually laughed through the tears. They didn't know that this was going to be one if the last time they smiled in 8 months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Birthday to me :D This chapter is my birthday present to YOU. So where's mine?**

The new directions knew something was wrong with Kurt. And with Blaine. They had bonded more, they're not shy about public displaces of affection anymore. Everyday Blaine picks Kurt up from McKinley. Finn had been wondering where Kurt had been staying, Burt said he was at Blaine's house, but it now its Tuesday and Blaine's is an hour away; plus where was all of Kurt's cloths and stuff? Something didn't add up.

The new directions were keeping an extra eye out, someone would always walk to and from classes with him. Today Artie was walking with Kurt to French. Than an oncoming herd of jocks pushed Kurt into a locker. Kurt immediately falls on the floor and all the jocks start laughing like the idiots they are. But Artie notices that Kurt is in real pain. "Oh crap, Kurt" Artie screams, which catches the attention of Tina, who is walking by, "Tina, call an ambulance, I think he's really hurt!" And as she dials away Artie is trying to comfort Kurt, who is barely awake.

The crowd who are slowly gathering are parted as everyone's favourite step brother comes to his brother's side. Finn kneels on the floor next to Kurt and as grips his hand; "Kurt, can you hear me?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah Kurt, it's me, stay with me; an ambulance is on its way."

"Finn...Call Blaine...the baby." and with that Kurt slips away; luckily the paramedics are here and they've wheeled Kurt out of McKinley. Finn is just standing there, with Artie and Tina on either side of him. Everything made sense now. It was the missing piece of the puzzle - Kurt was having Blaine's baby. Finn couldn't believe that Burt had kicked Kurt out, he couldn't believe that they had told no one. "Artie call Blaine and Tina get the rest of the guys and I'm gonna go start my car, We gotta go to the hospital."

**-klaine-**

Kurt woke up to the strong smell of disinfectant, bright lights in his eyes and a tight grip on his hand, he could also here Blaine saying his name.

"Blaine, give it a rest, I'm here already." he said trying to sound sassy, but coming off in a weak voice.

"Kurt, do you know where you are? How do you feel? Do you want a nurse?"

"One question at a time Blaine. I feel...ok, I don't need a nurse"

"Kurt" Blaine said with his cute serious face "The doctors said you'll be okay and the baby..." He took a breath "the baby is fine but they were scared, to be honest we all were."

"We?"

"Me, my mom and the guys from the new directions, yeah they kinda know now."

"This is not how I wanted them to find out!"

"It doesn't matter Kurt, They're all out there worried about you!" Blaine said pointing at the door.

**-klaine-**

"Santana, is Kurt gonna die?" Brittany whispered

"No Brit, Kurt's gonna be fine, ok." Santana said reassuring her and giving her a hug and started rubbing her back. There was so much worry in the room, Tina was gripping Mike's arm tightly with her head on his shoulder telling him about what happened by the locker. Puck and Sam were whispering to each other both with angry looks on their faces, not because Kurt didn't tell them, because someone could have seriously hurt Kurt and killed his baby. Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes were in a deep conversation in the corner, all with surprised looks and Artie looked traumatised. Mr. Schue was seated near the door on the phone to Mrs. Emma Schuester-Pillsbury. Then Blaine burst in, everyone shut up, Mr. Schue hung up the phone, they all looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Kurt is gonna be ok, he has sever bruises and he had a concussion." Blaine announced to the room and a room took a collective sly of relief.

"And how's the baby?" Mr. Schuester pipes in.

"It's...The baby is fine."

Everyone in the room seems much more content until, "Guys, where's Finn?"

"Don't tell Kurt" Mr. Schue says standing up and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder "But he has got to Carole and Burt."

"WHAT!" Blaine shouted "No this s..."

"Mr. Anderson you're needed in Mr. Hummel's room." A nurse announced, Blaine followed her out the anger still in his eyes.

**-klaine-**

When Blaine re-enters the room he finds Kurt chatting to a young nurse. "Oh! You must be Blaine, I'm Carla, Kurt's midwife" She says smiling and shaking Blaine's hand

"Nice to meet you Carla." He says realising her hand and smiling back.

"Dr. Strong, he's the obstetrician, would like to talk to you and do should quick tests and then an ultrasound since you're a new patient"

Blaine and Kurt nod as Carla leaves the room. Blaine holds one of Kurt's hands and brings it up to his face to kiss it. Kurt's looking petrified. "Kurt, look at me." Blaine whispers, Kurt gazes up at Blaine "I'm here everything is gonna be fine, just hold my hand." Now all that can be heard in the room is a commotion outside. "Kurt, your step-brother is outside and would like to see you, is that ok?" Carla asked poking her head round the door. Kurt nods his head and smiles at the thought of seeing his brother. Finn rushes in the room and awkwardly hugs Kurt considering he is lying down, Finn is a giant and Blaine still has Kurt's hand in his. Before Blaine could even shot Finn a dirty look, Carla had entered the with Dr. Strong, a young man in a long white coat and glasses resting in his nose.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine I'm Doctor Strong, I just need to do some tests, blood tests and then do an ultrasound." The doctor took the blood sample Kurt gripping Blaine's hand and Finn sitting next to the top of Kurt's bed. The shriek of wheels followed Carla as she came back into the room with a machine.

"Ok Kurt, time for an ultrasound, can you just lift up your shirt sweetie?"

Carla said with a soft voice, so Kurt lifted up his shirt to reveal a tiny baby bump and Carla squeezed blue gel onto his stomach that was so cold Kurt graspBlaine's hand a little bit took the wand a moved it around on Kurt's stomach. Kurt, Finn and Blaine were all looking wide eyed at the screen.

There it is. Blaine and Kurt's little blob. The blobby bundle of joy. Blaine can't breathe, it's the first time Blaine sees his unborn child. Kurt is just looking, he can't look away. Finn just has the biggest goofy grin on his face, he can't help it, that's his niece or nephew; He's going to be uncle Finny. Then all they hear is strong heart beat. Blaine starts crying, un-shamed of his display of emotion. He squeezes Kurt's hand he squeezes back just as hard. Blaine is overwhelmed with an emotion stronger than love and all he wants to do is protect Kurt and the product of their love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this chapter is short but the next chapter will be uploaded really soon and it will be longer :)**

Carla gave them 5 photos of the baby, Kurt and Blaine had one each and Andrea had one and so did Finn. That left 1. Since Blaine's parental unit had One, he thought Kurt's should too. He knew he was being stupid and that if Kurt found out he would go crazy but he was still going through with it. So on Friday, he drove to the Hummel household and parked outside. It was midnight and the dark sky was extremely intimidating but he picked up the sonogram picture, smiling as he saw the image, then he flipped it over to the blank side. 'Dear Mr. Hummel, This is your grandchild', ones he was confident with that message he got out the car and approached the dark house. Finn said that he and Carole were appalled that Burt acted like that and Carole and Finn were now staying at her sister's house, so Burt was all alone in that house. So Blaine put the photo in the mail box without making a sound and went back to the car.

He immediately regretted it.

**-klaine-**

Blaine found Kurt with his shirt up staring in the mirror. Blaine would have normally made a dirty joke but Kurt had an extremely serious look on his face.

"BLAINE, YOU MADE ME FAT!" Kurt screamed at Blaine, pulling down his shirt that didn't fit him anymore.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Big mistake Anderson.

"BECAUSE OF YOU AND ALSO BECAUSE, THANKS TO YOU, NONE OF OLD CLOTHES FIT, ALEXANDER QUEEN DOES NOT MAKE MATERNITY CLOTHES, I'VE CHECKED!"

"Kurt, calm down ok, I'll get you some maternity clothes, we'll go shopping later ok." embracing Kurt in his arms and lifting Kurt's shirt back up to touch the now visible baby bump. "Kurt do you mind if I...?"

"Blaine, I don't mind, it's your baby too, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Blaine I'm 5 months pregnant now; I'm all fat and ugly."

"Kurt you're beautiful, you're carrying our child, come on, I'll get some money from my mom and I'll take you shopping." he said with a smile. Kurt nods his head and smiles back - making that moment absolutely perfect.

**-klaine-**

"Morning Mom; Kurt and I are just going shopping, he needs some maternity clothes, Can I borrow some money?" Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen with a spring in his step. Silence. Andrea was just sitting down; coffee in one hand a piece of paper in one hand; she was just starring at it.

"Mom?" No reply "Mom? What's wrong? What is that?"

"Blaine," She said taking a shaky breath before she continued "This came in the mail today, it's the medical bill." Blaine took it from her hand and looked at the total cost - his eyes had never been wider. 5 appointments, 4 ultrasounds, 5 pictures every time (Blaine still delivered the extra one to Burt). He couldn't believe it came to THAT much.

"Mom, how are we gonna pay this?"

"I don't know Blaine; I'm not made of money, the money your father sends isn't even enough for Dalton and I'm already on edge at work, I wouldn't dare ask for a raise."

"Then I'll leave Dalton, we can use that money to pay for medical bills."

"Blaine, are you sure? Joey makes good money now, he wouldn't mind chipping in a bit of money."

"No Mom, I don't want to mooch of my brother, this is my child and my responsibility; I want to be there for Kurt at McKinley anyway and protect him."

"Ok, I'll call them later, go get ready; I'll help you two buy the right clothes." She said and she watched her son leave the room she was beaming with pride. He was a man now, a grown man with a baby on the way.

**-klaine-**

Blaine and Kurt were so nervous; It was Blaine's first day at McKinley and Kurt's first day with his baby-daddy and with his giant baby bump. Just as they were about to get out Blaine's car they held each other's hands and spent a minute in silence together. 4 months ago they were in the same car, hopeless and tired.

Blaine took his other hand and gently placed his hand in Kurt's baby bump, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. "Come on, let's do this." Kurt said with the most Sassiness and confidence he has had in 5 months.

**YAY! Another chapter :D Review because if you don't my computer will be sad :'(**

**Find out what happens in the next chapter... **


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised my brand new chapter :D**

**btw Kurt is about 5 months pregnant but they didn't know for a month :P**

'Well, this has been a complete utter disaster' Blaine thought to himself as he ran after Kurt from the McKinley entrance with cherry slushy dripping as he ran.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed "KURT, WAIT UP!". So, Kurt waited at the hood of Blaine's car before breaking down into tears and sitting down on the hard concrete ground. Blaine sat down next to him and got a tissue out from his pocket, wiping the slushy from his own face then turning it over at wiping the tear and lemon slushy solution from Kurt's face.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry"

"No Blaine, I'm sorry, I know this wasn't how you pictured your first

day." Blaine flashed back when he and Kurt first stepped foot into the school, the corridor parted like the red sea, everyone was starring at Kurt's baby bump or their clasped hands. The New Directions - apart from Finn - was avoiding them and when they were slushied and laughed at in front of everyone that was enough for Kurt.

"Kurt, stop stressing, the doctor said it's bad for the baby!"

"Blaine, can we just go home, please?"

"Kurt, can we stay until Glee Club practise? I want to audition today."

"Fine, but let's just stay here for now, I'm starting to get this weird feeling in my stomach."

"What type of feeling? Should I call Carla?"

"Oh Blaine calm it's just a...OOHH BLAINE!"

"OH MY WIZARD GOD KURT, I'LL CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"BLAINE, chill the pie, give me your hand."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and places it on his stomach then starts to move his hand across his stomach. Blaine feels his world stop as he feels his unborn child kick against his hand for the first time.

"Wow, can you feel that?" Blaine asked, never taking his eyes off the placement of his hand.

"Sort of, I can feel this weird fluttering."

They sit there for half an hour Kurt is resting in Blaine's arms and Blaine still had his hands on Kurt's baby bump. They're both tired from their day but the last 30 minutes have made it all worth it. Blaine whispers a quick "I love you." into Kurt's ear as they begin to get up to go to Glee.

"I love you too."

**-Klaine-**

Not caring if people were looking at them, Blaine and Kurt walked through the doors and went to Blaine's locker.

"Damn it! Kurt I left the sheet music in my car, I'll just be a minute, wait here."

Blaine said before running out. Kurt just about to lean on the locker until...

"Okay McKinley, I'm here with new preggo queen Kurt Hummel!" announced Jacob Ben Israel into his camera as he turned the corner. Kurt really didn't have the energy for this.

"Leave me alone Jewfro!"

"Now tell us Hummel, Has the milk started weeping from your man nipples yet?"

"HEY Jewfro, He told you to leave him alone!"Karofsky shouted out of nowhere he ran up standing in front of Kurt, in between Kurt and Jacob. Jacob turned back to his camera, "This is what we call jealousy kids, you see Dave wishes that Hum-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE JEWFRO!" Karofsky shouted and slammed his fury on the locker. Jacob ran like a little boy who just had his pants pulled down. Kurt was shocked and just stood there looking at Dave, "Thank you Dave." he said breaking the awkward tension.

"Don't mention it." Dave said as he walked away.

**-Klaine-**

"Hey you two, how has the baby been?" Carla greeted the boys just as chipper as usual.

"Great, thanks for asking Carla, the baby started kicking!" Blaine answered shaking her hand after Kurt insisted on hugging her. She and Kurt had really bonded; he was her first patient since she went on her maternity leave.

"Wow, already, that's early." she started to get the equipment ready "You know if you want today you could learn the sex of the baby."

"We haven't really thought about it." Kurt said leaning over to Blaine "Do you want to know the gender Blaine?"

"Well, do you want to know Kurt?"

"I suppose, well It's not like it's going to change anything."

"Ok then, we're gonna learn if we're having a son or daughter today."

So, after a couple of pushes of buttons and the blue gel hitting Kurt's 6 month pregnant belly, the little blob had re-appeared on the screen.

"Well guys, you sure you want to know the sex?" Kurt answered

"Yeah, 100%." squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Well congratulations you guys, it's a girl!"

Blaine leaned over and he and Kurt shared a passionate kiss. A baby girl! Kurt had to immediately go buy every single baby dress in Ohio.

**-Klaine-**

"I'm going to have a granddaughter?" Andrea squealed with excitement.

"Yes! I know, it's unbelievable, here the pictures" Kurt said with a giant grin.

"She is going to be spoiled rotten, I can already image her lilac room and pink dresses." Just as Andrea and Kurt had started discussing doll houses Blaine left the house making no sound.

**-Klaine-**

'Dear Mr. Hummel

Your un-born granddaughter'

And just as Blaine was about to leave unseen; He saw Burt in the corner of his eye.

"Blaine!" Burt exclaimed "When is Kurt due?"

"3 more months" He says before walking back to his "3 months to earn your son's forgiveness."

**The next one will be uploaded really soon, probably tomorrow...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short chapter :P I'll probably add a larger chapter later in the week or multiple chapters next week, I hope you enjoy teh drama and review :)**

When Blaine snuck back inside his house, after dropping another picture in Burt's mail box at midnight, knew something was wrong. So he wasn't surprised when he found Kurt awake, with his 6 month belly popping out, standing at the kitchen door with a piece of paper in his hand. "Blaine, what the HELL is this?" Kurt shouted and handed Blaine an ultrasound photo, "turn it over".

_'Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_This is Ruth Vivian Hummel-Anderson._

_Hopefully you'll have come to your senses in time to meet her.'_

Anderson, you idiot, you knew he would find out eventually! You should have been paying more attention! "Care to explain yourself?" Kurt snapped. "Kurt, I never meant for you to find out!".

"Wow, what a great excuse Blaine!" Kurt shouted sarcastically

"Kurt listen to me" he said grabbing Kurt's wrist "I never meant to hurt you, I've been sending your father the extra photos, I'm sorry; I just thought that if we gave him more time and helped him understand then he wou-"

"HELP HIM! He threw his own son out of his own home and left him! He's not going to understand!"

"Kurt you're being unreasonable!"

"No, I think it's unreasonable that you think I can just forgive that man."

"That man is your father, we're going to be fathers soon and I'm pretty sure one day we will mess up and need our daughter to forgive us."

And with that Kurt left the house, he grabbed his pre-packed bag and left for Finn and Carole's new apartment.

**-Klaine-**

"Thanks for letting me stay you guys." Kurt said as he was embraced by his taller brother. "Kurt, it's no problem, you're family" Carole said with her ever-so maternal voice, "You know Kurt, if you want, this apartment has enough room for you and the baby." That was true; the apartment was a steal, 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms and huge living space; yet cheap enough for Carole and Finn to afford - They didn't want to over stay their welcome at Carole's sister's house.

"I'll think about it Carole, I don't know what's happening with Blaine and me." Kurt said with breath and dropped his bags on the floor and rubbing his belly slowly. "Well, Kurt get some rest, you can stay home from school tomorrow if you want." Carole offered.

"No, I'm not beat down yet; I'll just sleep of the stress." Kurt said, his lack of energy showing through in his voice. Kurt knew this much stress was very bad for the baby, in fact, it was already starting to hurt.

**-Klaine-**

All eyes were on Blaine as he entered the choir room, Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam and Kurt were in one group in the west of the room and everyone else was on the east. Mr. Schue was sitting on the stool at the front, since one group hadn't spoken to him in 6 months and the other group consisted of his very pregnant boyfriend and his friends who could beat up Blaine in a minute, he chose to sit in the middle.

"So, everyone I think that it would be a good if we..." As Mr. Schuester kept mumbling Blaine diverted his gaze to Kurt, he was holding hands with Finn and had a paining look on his face. Finn started to whisper into Kurt's ear and everyone surrounding them looked as worried a hell.

"Oh Crap!" Kurt yelled at he put his hand on his stomach and broke Finn's fingers at the same time, "My water just broke." Blaine immediately ran to Kurt, grabbed his other free hand and whispered "Kurt, you're gonna be okay, just hold my hand and we'll get you to the hospital." into his ear before kissing him.**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt hated childbirth. And by look the look on Finn and Blaine's faces he could tell they did too; as Kurt was currently breaking their fingers. Blaine hated seeing Kurt in so much pain, he had been in pain for more than 3 hours; waiting for Kurt to be dilated to be 10 centimetres. Carla was in room telling Kurt when to breath and getting the strange tools ready for when Dr. Strong came in.

"Sorry I was late Kurt" Dr. Strong said "Let's see how much you're dilated." it turns out Kurt is only 5 centimetres.

"How much longer?" Kurt asked in-between screams of pain.

"Could be an hour or it could 3 days." Dr. Strong said sympathetically Kurt let out another high pitched scream as a nurse came in, "Mr. Hummel, your Father is here and he's asking if he can see you."

"No, tell him to wait outside." he said taking a break from cursing at Blaine.

**-klaine-**

After 6 long hours of screaming and swearing, Kurt was finally 10 centimetres dilated. Finn made a silent prayer as soon as his hand was freed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, we're going to have to do an emergency caesarean; the baby is too early and too small."

But before Kurt could protest he was wheeled away. Finn and Blaine both raced with Kurt's bed as he was taken to an operating theatre, ignoring the confused shouts coming from their mothers. "I'm sorry boys, only one of you is allowed in there with Kurt." said Carla, then she turned to Kurt "Kurt, Honey, who do you want in there with you?". Is it the pinnacle moment, both of them looked at each other; they both deserved to be in at his side. But had Kurt forgiven Blaine?

"Finn; I want Finn in there with me."

Blaine had blown it. Kurt obviously wanted nothing to do with Blaine. As Carla handed Finn a smock and the heavy door of the room was shut Blaine couldn't hide his true emotion. He threw himself against a wall and started crying. As soon as Carole and Andrea had found Blaine, Andrea had grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "Mom I was such an idiot and now I can't be there for the birth of my own daughter!"

**-Klaine-**

"Finny, I'm so scared!" Kurt said as the doctors started to pump Kurt full of medicine.

"Kurt, it's gonna be fine, I'm going nowhere." Finn said reassuringly, and grabbed Kurt's hand. And as Kurt began to slip away all he could feel was a tight grasp on his hand.

**-Klaine-**

Blaine had been pacing down the corridor for what seemed like an eternity, he heard it. He had finally heard is baby girl crying after a very stressful 6 and half months and she definitely had Kurt's lung capacity. He paused dead in his tracks and just listened to the high pitched whine of Ruth Vivian Hummel-Anderson until it was replaced with machine beeps, mumblings of the doctors and nurses and the oncoming sound of wheels. Blaine jumped out the way when an unconscious Kurt was wheeled to him room with Finn walked beside the bed. He was about to follow them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, There were complications" Carla whispered with a sweet voice.

"Oh my God, She's dead?"

"No! Don't worry honey, she's not dead, she has to be put in an incubator." Carla grabbed Blaine's hand and led him down a corridor "This way."

**-Klaine-**

After a brief 10 minute wait, Blaine was allowed in the NICU. A young intern led him straight to Ruth, and then left Blaine alone with her after giving Blaine a short talk about baby safety. The one think that never left Blaine's mind was how small she was. He pulled up a chair, sat down and just starred at her.

Her skin was a pale pink; Blaine thought she must have Kurt's skin tone. From what he could tell she had Blaine's chin and nose but Kurt's lips. She had one dark brown curl on her head, but he couldn't wait until she opened her eyes. But the one thing that distressed Blaine was that she had so many tubes attached to her. She looked like a science experiment; Blaine hated that. Blaine just wanted to hold her but he had to wait, in the meantime he just but his hand in a hole in her incubator. She was lying on her stomach so Blaine just started stroking her back with one of his fingers.

"Hey Ruthie."


	10. Chapter 10

** Sorry I haven't been able to update lately, during the summer were I live the electrity and water turns off and on constantly and I haven't had 30 minutes to update :( B****ut I've given you a longer chapter to make up for it and just incase I can't updated for a while because I'm helping riot clean up in London in 2 weeks. Sorry if I don't know much about babies, I was a premature baby myself, but I know very little and I haven't had time to research. **

Blaine stayed with Ruth, just looking at her and stroking her back, for over 2 hours. Before Carla told him that Kurt woke up - and was asking for him. Blaine didn't like to leave his newborn daughter but he needed to fix things with Kurt.

Blaine found Kurt sitting up on his bed, head resting on his bend knees. "Hey you." Blaine said while standing in the door frame. Kurt doesn't reply but Blaine walks over to Kurt's bed and sits down. He notices that there a 2 photos on the bed that Kurt was looking at.

"That's me when I was a baby." Kurt says holding up the photo for Blaine to see "I was early, but nowhere near as early as Ruth."

"Who's that?" asked Blaine.

"That's my mom as a baby."

"You look just like her."

"Thanks, my dad dropped them off before he left."

"When did he leave?"

"A while ago, Carole shooed him away after he came to beg for forgiveness." . Then came an awkward silence between the pair. It stayed this way until Blaine moved closer to Kurt and started to whisper to him, "I saw Ruth in the NICU, she's so small" Blaine gestured with his hands "She's the perfect mixture of me and you, I love her so much."

"Blaine, no matter how much you love her, we can't make it work."

"Wait, Kurt, what do you mean?"

"To be honest Blaine, I've been thinking, I have no idea about children or parenting and having a premature baby is going to be ten times harder."

"Kurt, we'll learn and our parents can help."

"It's not just that; if we can't manage our relationship or our families in less an 6 months, how are we going to raise a child? Plus, Carla said that a baby born this early has a high risk of learning difficulties or mental problems, how are we going to manage that and money and our education?" Kurt exclaimed at Blaine and Blaine was left completely speak less, "So I've been thinking about Adoption."

** -klaine-  
><strong>

Over the next few days Ruth was looking better and so was Kurt. Ruth still wasn't allow out of her incubator. She had a barely any visitors in the NCIU, Blaine was still in there every hour of everyday. Andrea, Finn and Carole had all visited her, Carole and Andrea even brought Ruth some clothes and small toys to put in her incubator; Finn had brought Kurt his clothes and moisturisers by demand. Blaine and Kurt still hadn't discussed the adoption thing. Blaine still wanted her, Kurt still wanted to give her up.

One day they had some unexpected visitors, Puck, Will and Artie. Artie was there visiting Kurt; he was one of people Kurt could trust during his pregnancy, the glee girls had taken to ignoring Kurt, Mercedes had just replaced him with Rachel, Quinn wouldn't even look at Kurt and when Brittany or Santana were talking to Kurt Quinn would drag them away. As Artie was talking with Kurt in his room; Puck and Will went to the NCIU to visit Blaine and Ruth.

They found Blaine sitting down, hand in the incubator, finger stroking Ruth's back.

"She's precious Blaine." said Will, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She looks just like you." Added Puck taking a seat next to Blaine.

"Thanks you guys." he says, not taking his eyes of her.

"Does she have a name?" Will asks.

"Ruth Vivian...hopefully Ruth Vivian Hummel-Anderson." Will gave Blaine a strange looks just before he explained, "We're thinking about giving her up for adoption.".

**-klaine-  
><strong>

Blaine thought about the first time him and Kurt got coffee together as he sat down, paper cup in hand, at the hospital Cafe with Will.

"Blaine, You're probably wondering why I asked you to talk to me." Will told Blaine, "Blaine I need to ask you if...Me and Em...Blaine you need to understand that this isn't easy for me."

"Mr. Schue, I don't know what you're talking about, can you explain?"

"Ok," Mr. Schue taking a breath "Me and Emma can't have our own children, we tried for so long, we've started to think about adoption and-"

"WAIT! Are you saying you want me to give you my daughter?"

"Blaine, listen, I just thought if you decided adoption it's better your daughter is with someone you trust and you know that will love her."

"Will, I don't want to hear this." Blaine shouted, causing many others to look at them, and stood up and walked out. Leaving Will looking like an idiot.

**-Klaine- **

"Artie, I'm thinking about giving her up for adoption." Kurt said bluntly. Artie was left speechless. "What does Blaine think?" Artie asked. "He wants to keep her, he loves her so much already and I haven't even seen her yet."

"Well, maybe, if you saw her you would feel different."

"Artie, I can't raise a kid, I haven't done any research like Blaine has. I don't even know were I'm gonna stay after I'm out of the hospital!" Kurt shouted, Artie tried to calm him down and grabbed his hands firmly in his own. "Kurt, calm down ok, don't get to stressed you'll just make yourself more sick" Artie helped Kurt take a few deep breaths and after Kurt was calm he was ready to talk again.

"Thanks Artie," Kurt said giving Artie a smile "Seriously, you were one of the only people who would even talk to me during my pregnancy."

"Kurt, you're one of my best friends, I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of that.". "Do you know why none of the girls would talk to me during my pregnancy?" Kurt asked. "Kurt, do you really want to know?" Artie asked, Kurt slowly nodded, "Well, Quinn thinks that this is another way to get her attention, I heard her say that this is part of your plan after stealing her prom queen title, I have no idea about Mercedes or Rachel, but they've been talking to Quinn a lot. Tina, Brittany and Santana all want to talk to you but one of the other girls always stop them.". Artie said, shooting Kurt a sympathetic look.

**-Klaine-**

"Kurt, Blaine I've got great news, Ruth is stable, she come out her incubator today." Carla said as she walked into the room. "Does that mean I get to hold her?" Blaine asks. "Of course!" she replied.

Blaine followed Carla down to the NCIU as quickly as possible when walking but Kurt nervously walked a few steps be hide them in an itchy hospital gown. As soon as they entered the NCIU Blaine walked straight over to Ruth. Kurt stood by the door, taking slow steps, towards Blaine. Kurt took in all the sights, smells and sounds; the thick scent to bleach, the beeping of monitors and all the incubators, only a few with babies actually in them.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine said to him quietly, trying not to wake Ruth. Carla opened up the incubator and Kurt saw is daughter for the first time.

All Kurt could think about was how fragile she looked. Carla slowly lifted Ruth out of the incubator and put her in Blaine's arms. Blaine held her close, her head on his chest, just like he had practises after days of research. Kurt stared as Blaine held their daughter so lovingly. Blaine was kissing the tiny baby on the top of her head, hummed to her and rocked her back and forth. Kurt had no idea about babies.

"Kurt do you want to hold her?" Carla asked.

"No, no I don't know how." Kurt replied.

"It doesn't matter, I'll show you." Carla slowly took the baby from Blaine's arms; Ruth started to squirm when she was taken from Daddy's arm. Carla passed Ruth to Kurt and he heard her like a foreign object, now she was crying on the tip of her little lungs, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Kurt said placing Ruth in Carla's arms as gently as he could.

"Kurt, relax, I have an idea." Blaine said walking over to Kurt. He stood directly behide him and placed his arms around Kurt. Calra gently placed Ruth in Blaine's arms and Kurt shadows the position Blaine's arms were in. After 3 minutes of calming her down, Ruth finally stopped yelping and opened her eyes for the first time. Both parents looked down into their daughter's big beautiful hazel eyes. "Blaine, she looks so much like you." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

**Review if you like :D**


End file.
